Teddy Bear
by owluvr
Summary: Every girl has a Mama Bear, and a Papa Bear. But Victoire Weasley is special, because she also has a Teddy Bear. Done mainly for Lolaaaa's Your Favorite Couples Competition:Scenarios Challenge and many other challenges as well!
1. Engagement

Teddy Bear

A/N-This is a series of drabbles that I'm doing, mainly for Lolaaaa's Your Favourite Couple: Scenarios Challenge/Competition Speed Writing Challenge, where you have to write about your favorite couple (Victoire/Teddy) and there is a new challenge every 5 days. But I'll also combine it with other challenges too. Like this time it's for HedwigBlack's Weekly Challenge, which is Almost Kiss this week (2 characters that almost kiss) and Macceh's ThreeAM Challenge. Enjoy!

Three year old Victoire Weasley peered outside of the window. The moon was high in the sky, a beautiful white orb. It was a full moon tonight. She sighed. She hated full moons. Every full moon, her father would want _steaks_, of all things, and be up screaming half the night. He had never told her why. Her mother tried to keep him and the children calm, but it hadn't worked. So every full moon, her sort of cousin Teddy would come and they would have a sort of sleepover. Victoire checked the clock. It was 2:55 in the morning. She sighed again. Quietly, so as not to disturb a soul, she tiptoed out of her room, and into the guest room where Teddy was sleeping.

Teddy was five, in a Muggle school, as his godfather Harry had insisted. He always said that you might not think it, but it was useful to know muggle things. Her grandfather agreed. He was always trying to teach him how to use muggle things and then her grandmother would yell, "Arthur!" She smiled at the memories. Growing up with Teddy and scarcely seeing any other boys besides her cousins, Victoire naturally liked him. She didn't know what love was, but she more liked the thought of love, more than actual _love _itself. But Teddy was getting married to another girl in his class. Her name was Annabelle, and as Teddy told Victoire, "His girlfriend," Victoire cringed. She hated Annabelle, and she had never even met her.

"Teddy," she called softly. She didn't want her mother, her sister or brother, or worse, _her father_ to hear her. Teddy didn't move.

"Teddy," she called again, this time a little louder. Teddy didn't move this time either. Hesitantly, she took a few steps closer towards him until she was leaning over him.

"Teddy," she cried, shaking his shoulders. His eyes snapped open.

"What is it Vic?" he asked, annoyed.

"I can't sleep," she replied crossly, and sat down on his bed, her arms folded.

"Sorry," he said, and she wasn't sure if he was apologizing for speaking crossly to her, or sorry for the fact that she couldn't sleep.

"It's okay," she said, not sure of what else to say.

"Look, Vic, I should go back to bed and you should too. I've got a big day tomorrow," he said tiredly. Victoire know he was talking about the wedding.

"Do you have too?" she asked.

"Do I have to what?" he asked, confused.

"Do you have to get married to Annabelle?" she asked.

"Merlin Vic, do you really think three in the morning is an appropriate time to be discussing this?"

"Actually, it is 3:01," she replied. Teddy rolled his eyes, as to if to say, whatever.

"Yes Vic, I do. Why shouldn't I?" he asked curiously.

"Because," Victoire choose her words carefully, because she didn't want Teddy to know she liked him, "What if you meet another girl that you like _more _than Annabelle, but you'll be married, so you can't do anything about it."

"I won't," he said firmly and her heart sank.

"How do you know?" she asked, almost yelling.

"Because I won't!" he says yelling back.

"Oh, yeah?" she said.

"Yeah!" he said.

"Prove it!" she yelled, and she leaned in close, her lips almost touching Teddy's when suddenly the door opened.

"Victoire, Teddy!" What in ze world is 'appening? Are you trying to bring the 'ouse down? Do you want to wake Bill when 'e is already having ze 'ardest time going to sleep?" Her mother asked sternly, "Victoire! It's zree in ze morning! Go back to you bed! Off wiz you!" Victoire started to walk back to her room, but she looked back. Teddy was staring at her.

"And you two aren't eve saying goodnight to each other? What 'appened?" Fleur looked confused, "We will just work in out in ze morning," she said more to herself that anyone else.

"Do I have to go to bed?" Victoire asked.

"Yes, ma chère, you 'ave to go to bed. Especially at this 'our." Victoire shoulder slumped but she went back to bed. Her mother tucked her in, and bade her goodnight. She shut out the light and walked out of the room. And for the rest of the night, Victoire listened to her father's screams and thought of her almost first kiss.

A/N-So, did you like it? I hope so…


	2. Worst Argument

Teddy Bear Chapter Two

A/N-Scenario: Worst argument Teddy/Victoire ever had. No other competitions. Vic is in fifth year, and Teddy is in seventh.

"You _lied_ to me, Teddy Lupin," I snarled. The use of my last name startled him.

"Vic, I didn't!" he pleaded. That look used to fool me, but it didn't anymore.

"Really?" I said coldly, "Because I don't believe you!"

"Vic, I didn't, I swear it, please believe me," he begged, and I felt guilty for one second. But then the reality of what he did sank in, and I, I was back to being heartless. Because that was _so_ me. Right. I almost snorted.

"You know, Teddy," I said softly, "I always wondered how it happened, how I would have a secret, I would decide to tell people, and then the next day the whole school would know about it. It would drive me crazy. I would wonder if it was Laura, or Alex, or Brooke, or Ant, but not you. Never you. I always thought that we were too good of friends…actually I thought we were best friends!"

"We are best friends," Teddy said, "I didn't tell anybody your secrets,"

"Then how come I heard you laughing about it with your friends today?" I asked, "How come Cecilia Warrington knew about it right after I saw you "talking" to her? Cecilia Warrington, Teddy! I can't believe you told her who I liked!"

"_Oh, look, it's Weasley. If I were her, I would've never shown my face ever again," I turn around and there was Cecilia Warrington, sneering at me._

"_Go away," Laura says, "No one likes you Cecilia,"_

"_Well, Vic, I think your cousin likes me. A lot," Cecilia smirks and Veronica Vaisley laughs, like it's the funniest thing she ever heard._

"_Which one?" I asked. No way could any of my cousins like someone like _Cecilia Warrington.

"_Teddy Lupin," she smirks. I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces and my breath go ragged like I ran ten miles._

"_Yes," she said, seeing the look on my face, "He came out of his potions class today and started blabbering like an idiot about you, and how much he likes me…"_

"_He didn't!" I yelled. Cecilia smirks._

"_But he did," she said, and saunters off, like she owns the school._

"_Vic," Laura says, "Are you okay?" _

"I didn't," he said. I try to persuade myself I'm more upset with the fact that he told her his secrets than he told her he liked. I'm not even going to bring that up to him. It's not important.

"Oh, yes and I'm supposed to believe you, just because you said you didn't!" I said.

"But I didn't," he said for the millionth time.

"And now, after you told everyone in the whole school my secrets, you have the nerve to stand here and act like you didn't!" I screamed.

"But Vic…" he started.

"Don't you 'But Vic,' _me _Teddy Lupin. You're cold and heartless. I don't know how your parents managed to have someone like you as their son. You belong in Slytherin, Teddy, it's a wonder the Sorting Hat didn't place you there," I snarled, and Teddy got the angriest I've ever seen. He ran up to me and pushed me up against a wall. I tried to move, but I couldn't. Stupid Quidditich muscles.

"You take that back," he whispered, his anger almost uncontrollable, "You take back what you said about my parents."

"No," I whispered back.

"You don't get it, do you? You have both your parents, alive and well. I never even got to meet mine. I never got to anything with them. I never got to…" he trailed off, "the point is, I never got to do anything with my parents. You can say what you like about me, but don't insult my parents," he said. I stared at him, speechless for a minute.

"Nothing to say, Vic?" he asked smugly.

"Go die in the chamber of secrets," I spat, "If anyone deserves to go there, you do."

Teddy's eyes narrowed, "I won't, because I'll see you again, since you will already be in there, and that is the last thing I want to do."

"Then why are you standing here, having this conversation with me," I smirked.

"You're right," he said, standing up, "There's no point in having this conversation anymore Victoire," I was stunned by the use of _Victoire. _He _never _calls me Victoire. But, then again, we've _never _fought before.

"Exactly my point Ted," I said, "You've made it quite clear where you stand,"

He swallows, "So this is it?"

"Yes, I've got nothing else I want to say to you," I say, "Except for this," I walk up and punch him in the nose. I turn and walk away, before he can do anything else. But I look back, and I see his face in utter shock. I smile sadly as I walk away, as our strong castle of a friendship crumbles to dust, nothing.

I have a feeling that I lost a lot more than a friendship here.

A/N-Okay, I feel horrible now that I've written that. Seriously, I hated that. Just to make something clear. Laura, Alex, Brooke, Ant Veronica and Cecilia are all OCs that are in my story, Just Tri Again, which you should REALLY go check out (hint hint wink wink). By the way, if anyone can figure out why Teddy told Cecilia all of Vic's secrets, I will give you a prize!


	3. Dare

Teddy Bear Chapter Three

A/N-Still for Lolaaaa's competition. Teddy/Victoire remembering their childhood. Oh, and for the last challenge Teddy accidentally swallowed a truth potion, so he didn't betray Victoire. And the past about him liking Cecilia? She made that up. Just because she knew it would get on Victorie's nerves. But I didn't expect you to guess that part…anyway this week the story line was Teddy and Victoire remembering their childhood, with the prompt dare. Enjoy!

"Hey, Vic, there you are," the familiar voice of my best friend-and boyfriend-Teddy Lupin called up to me. I was sitting in a tree, so I swung my legs around the branch and faced him.

"Hey," I said smiling. My legs loosely dangled from the tree, like they were branches or something.

"So are you going to come down from there, or do I have to come up there?" he asked, smiling like it was hilarious. I pretended to being seriously considering this for a moment.

"Nah, I'll come down, but only if you catch me," I said smirking.

"Okay," he said, smiling that smile that practically hypnotized me. I jumped down and he caught me, but he wasn't able to keep is balance and we fell into the grass.

"Vic are you okay?" he called from underneath me.

"I think _I_ should be asking you that, as _you _are underneath _me_,' I pointed out. I got up, dusted myself off, and reached out a hand to help him up. He took it, but he ended up pulling me right back onto the ground. I yelled in shock.

"Scared, Vic?" he asked smirking.

"In your dreams, Teddy," I retorted, "Why did you do that?"

"You used to do that all of the time to me when we were little, so I thought I should get some revenge," he explained.

"So, to get revenge on me from when we were little, you decided it would be a good idea to pull me to the ground," I summarized.

"Yeah, I guess I could've just said that…" he muttered.

"We used to do all kinds of stupid things when we were little," I said, smiling.

"Remember that time we baked cookies? Or-er-_tried_ to bake cookies," Teddy said.

"I think Grandma's still scarred, and the kitchen in the Burrow still has the cookies on the ceiling," I laughed.

"Or the time we tried to go camping? And we thought we heard a big animal?" Teddy said.

"But it was really Louis," I said, smiling, "Trying to scare us."

"Although I do have to admit the mask was creepy…" Teddy said.

"And remember the dares?" I asked.

"Oh, Merlin, we must have made up hundreds of those," Teddy says.

"Yeah, there was that one where I dared you to lick the floor, because my mom told me that the floor had to be so clean that someone could lick it, so I had you lick it so I wouldn't have to clean," I said.

"Well, there was also the one where I dared you to take Louis' new broomstick and ride it," he replies.

"I swear, I've never seen Louis that angry before," I said.

"He was positively livid," Teddy howls with laughter.

"He wouldn't talk to me for a week!" I groaned, "He wouldn't even pass me the ketchup."

"Why do you still remember _that_?" Teddy asks.

"Because I was really upset!" I said.

"Over ketchup?" he asked, trying to keep a straight face.

"Yes," I said, "But we were little then,"

"Still," Teddy says wistfully, "Ketchup."

"I should never have brought it up!" I say, "Merlin Teddy, the way you're talking about it you'd think it was the end of the world or something!"

"Maybe it is," he shrugged.

"Yes Teddy, the world is ending as we speak. Hide, duck, run for cover!" I yelled.

"Calm down, Vic, the world's not ending. Where did you get that idea?" he said, smirking. I gave him a look.

"You know, there was only one dare that was never done," I said.

"Really? What one was that? And who chickened out? It was you, right?" he asked.

"No, actually it was you," I said, smirking.

"It was not!" he replied.

"Yeah, it was. I dared you to kiss me and you said, 'Ew, gross, I won't do it!' and you chickened out. So there!" I replied, smiling.

"Well, can I still complete the dare now?" Teddy asks.

"Sure, why not?" I said and he leans forward and kisses me on the lips. And this time, I'm pretty sure he doesn't think it's gross.

Aw, I just love these two. They're adorable. So anyway, thanks for reading, and a happy Mother's Day tomorrow to all of the moms (because they totally deserve it).


	4. Star

Teddy Bear Chapter 4

A/N- Okay, so I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who reviewed and all. Also, my last chapter won favorite for the last scenario. I screamed when I found out. Teehee. This time the scene is you couple talking about their future and one-half of your couple thinking about their future. I hope you enjoy it!

"Vic, we need to talk," he said, the words sounding ominous as they came out of his mouth. My back was turned to him, so he couldn't see my eyes widen. I froze, too scared to move.

"What about?" I asked, trying to sound casual. Maybe I could pretend like I didn't know what he was talking about and…

"Us," he said, and he didn't know that that one word made my heart race and my mind freeze all at the same time.

"Us?" I said, and I swallowed a lump I didn't know I had in my throat, "There isn't an us."

"Do you want there to be?" Teddy asked, stepping closer to me. I could feel my breath getting heavier and my mind was going a mile a minute. Say yes, say no, say yes, say no, say yes, SAY NO!

"No," I whispered, my breath barely audible. I was so mad and relieved at myself at the same time for saying no. Teddy took a step back.

"What?" he asked. I turned around and faced him.

"No," I said loud and clear and I turned around and ran, tears coming into my eyes.

Later that night I was in my dormitory. I was sitting by the window, looking out of it. Tonight, you couldn't see the moon, but the stars were twinkling, a million tiny ornaments. I couldn't sleep. I just kept replaying what had happened today over and over again in my head. I kept seeing the look of hurt on his face after I practically yelled no to him. I heard my best friend (besides Teddy) Laura twisting and turning. I froze, my hand suspended in mid-air. She went back to sleep, and I sighed in relief. I looked back out the window. What was it that Teddy and I used to do when we were little? Oh right, wish on a star. I picked out a particularly big one.

"I wish," I said, and my voice was barely audible, "I wish that I knew what to do about Teddy."

Because I loved him. I did. I just didn't want to say it. I didn't want to ruin our friendship. But he had (almost) told me he felt the same way. And I had said no. Then, suddenly I sat up straighter. I knew what to do! I looked up at the star.

"Thanks," I said.


	5. Cave

Teddy Bear Chapter 5

Scenario: You couple finds a place that becomes their "place." Just so we're clear, they're little kids in the beginning and then they get older at the end. Hope you enjoy it!

"Okay is everyone ready to start?" Teddy asked.

"I am!" I answered.

"I'm ready too," My sister Dom answered. My mère was poked her head out of the door.

"Just be sure that you don't 'urt yourselves," she said, holding Louis, who was playing with her hair. Then she noticed Dom. "Dominique! What do you zink you are doing?" Dom smiled innocently at her.

"Playing with Teddy and Vic," she answered sweetly.

"You aren't allowed to play wiz them after it gets dark out! I don't want you getting 'urt! You come inside zis house right zis instant!" she yells, and Dom begrudgingly follows her.

"Well, there goes our game of hide and seek," Teddy said.

"We could still play…" I started.

"With two people? I don't think that that would work." Teddy said, looking at me like I was stupid.

"Okay, so what do you want to do?" I asked.

"We could go exploring around your house!" Teddy says. I smile.

"Yeah, let's go!" I said. We walk around the little forest that surrounds my house until we come to the edge of the cliff. I stare at the cliff apprehensively.

"C'mon Vic, let's go down!" Teddy says and starts to climb down to the bottom. I just continue to stare.

"Are you scared or something?" Teddy asks, and I shake my head.

"No," I lie.

"Then why aren't you coming down?" he asks.

"Cause," I say.

"Cause why?" he asks, confused.

"Cause," I say.

"Girls!" he says aggravated. I laugh.

"What's so funny?" he demands.

"Nothing," I say. And then against my will I start to climb down the cliff. We reach the bottom, and I look out at the sea.

"I can't see the end!" I exclaim. The sea seems to go forever.

"That's because there is not end," Teddy explains seriously.

"Really?" I ask in shock. Teddy nods superiorly. I looked along the beach. There was nothing but rocks and sand, but my eyes seemed to stop on one particular one, that was flat.

"C'mon Teddy I want to go see that rock!" I said.

"You want to see a rock, what's the fun in a rock?" Teddy asked in disgust and I thought I heard him mutter "girls" under his breath as I ran away. It was further up the beach, so by the time I got there I was out of breath. Panting, I moved my hand to sweep the sand that was covering the rock. I was about to sit on it, but then I stopped. Engraved in the rock were the words, _Here Lies Dobby, A Free Elf._

"Teddy!" I yelled, "Teddy come here!" I just stared at the words, utterly transfixed by them, as though they hold some importance.

"What Vic?" he asks, breathless from running. I point to the words and he looks at them and frowns.

"What does that mean?" I ask.

"It means that some elf named Dobby is buried under the rock," he explains, looking at me like I'm stupid.

"Oh," I said, my tone barely audible, "How?"

"How what?" Teddy asks, confused.

"How did Dobby die? And why is he buried here?" I ask, question bubbling up in me.

"I don't know," Teddy snapped. I turned away hurt, but Teddy stopped me.

"Sorry, Vic," he apologized.

"It's okay," I said, "Shall we continue exploring?"

"Sure," he said, grinning a little. We kept searching for…anything exciting. Finally, I found something. It was a cave.

"Teddy, look what I found!" I yelled. He came over.

"Whoa," he said, venturing in. I look around. It was a very deep cave, so deep that I couldn't see the end of it. It just looked like a black hole. There were stalagmites and stalactites hanging from the ceiling like ornaments. The cave wasn't very high though, but it was over 7 feet, if I had to take a guess. There were rocks scattered all over the cave.

"Whoa…" I say breathless, "It's beautiful."

"_Girls!"_ Teddy huffs. I walk over and sit on one of the rocks.

"Teddy," I say, an idea occurring to me, "I have an idea!"

"What?" he asks, turning around.

"Let's make this our secret place!" I say excitedly.

"Our what?" he asks, confused. I roll my eyes.

"Our secret place! You know, the place that only we know about…"

"Oh yeah!" he says, and I can practically see the light bulb go off in his head.

"So it's decided?" I ask.

"Yeah," he says.

"Teddy, Victoire!" I hear the yell from a distance, "Where are you? It is time to come back inside the 'ouse. You grandmother is about to leave wizout you, Teddy!" We look at each other and then we run back to the house.

_13 Years Later_

I'm back in the cave again, staring at the interior. It still looks exactly the same, the rocks are in exactly the same positions, and the stalagmites and stalactites are still hanging from the top of the cave. It's amazing. Thirteen year later, and the cave still takes my breath away like I'm five.

Maybe it's not the cave that takes my breath away.

Maybe it's the memories. All the times we would sneak away, and hide in here and no one would be able to find us. But it stopped when we got to Hogwarts, I was only home in the summer and suddenly we had all these cousins that needed to know our every move and…I paused. _Rambling to myself_, I thought.

"Hey, Vic," I hear a familiar voice behind me. I smile and turn around. Teddy's standing there, leaning against the edge of the cave, trying to look cool, I'm sure. I laugh.

"What?" he asked distressed.

"Stop trying to look cool," I said, "I've known you my whole life, you'll always be geeky to me."

"Oh yeah?" he asked, and his eyes are sparkling, "Even when I do this?" He comes up to me and we kiss for what feels like forever. And it just feels so right, that I don't want to let go. But eventually, I break the kiss.

"Yes," I say breathless, "Even then."

I smile and he smiles and then we go back to kissing. And this time, I don't break it.

I'm really glad that we decided not to tell anyone else about the cave.

A/N- Eh, kind of cheesy at the end…I hope you like cheese? Thanks for reading!


	6. Acrid

Teddy Bear

Acrid

Victoire groaned and pulled the covers over her ears to try and block out the sound of her alarm. It didn't work. She sighed. Slowly, she pulled her arm out from under her warm blanket and felt around for her alarm clock.

_Crash!_

Once again, Victoire groaned. Abandoning the comfort of her warm bed, she got up and went to retrieve the fallen object. She looked around and she stopped it sitting on the floor. Thankfully, it was intact. It didn't appear to have broken.

The object was a picture. More importantly, a picture of her and her best friend Teddy Lupin standing next to each other, and Eiffel Tower in the background. Victoire smiled, remembering the day the picture was taken.

_She was twelve. He was fourteen. It was the summer before her second year. She and the rest of her family had gone to France for the summer to go visit her relatives that lived there. She didn't know why, but Teddy had come, too. They had just arrived, and there was a plethora of people on the plaza that they had Apparated to. Dom was taking pictures of everything in sight, as she gotten a camera for her birthday the previous month. It was a hot August day, and the second they were there, that was the first thing she said._

"_It's hot," she remarked._

"_It's August," Teddy said back, smirking at her. She hit him playfully._

"_I knew that, I was just making a general statement," she retorted._

"_Oh, because you're the General of general statements," he said._

"_What?" Victoire asked confused._

"_It's some Muggle thing one of my roommates told me about," he explained._

"_I know what a General is, silly," she said, "I was befuddled on the other part."_

"_Befuddled?" he asked laughing._

"_What?" she asked again._

"_Befuddled is such a funny word. Say it," he ordered._

"_Befuddled?" she almost asked it, and then they both burst out laughing. Just then, Dom turned and saw then._

"_Say fromage," she said with a smile and took a picture of them laughing. They didn't even realize the picture was being taken until it was over._

"_Dom!" Victoire said._

"_What?" her younger sister asked mischievously, "I was just testing out my camera." Victoire was about to say something else, but then her Maman came._

"_Girls, what is ze problem 'ere? I can 'ear you from ze other side of ze plaza," her mother snapped, "Oh, Dominique, did you take zat picture? It is très belle."_

"_Merci," Dom said, "Oui, Victoire?"_

"_Just because we're in France doesn't mean you have to start speaking in French," Victoire remarked. Dom shrugged._

"_Salut, ma sœur," she said and walked away. Victoire walked over to Teddy, who had moved closer to the Eiffel Tower that was looming in the distance._

"_Vic?" he asked._

"_Yeah?" she replied._

"_What does fromage mean?" he asked. She laughed._

"_Cheese," she replied, and he laughed too._

"_I've always wanted to come here," Teddy said, wistfully._

"_Well, you know what they say," she said jokingly._

"_What do they say?" he asked, joking back._

"_If you can dream it, you can do it," she joked._

_Now he was serious, "Who says that?" Victoire laughed._

"_People," she said evasively. _

Suddenly, Victoire heard a crash from Louis' room that snapped her out of her flashback. She sighed, Louis was probably just testing out another product for her Uncle. She dusted off the picture and put it back on her nightstand. She looked at the picture once more and frowned.

She didn't know why, but the picture left an acrid taste in her mouth.

A/N-Okay, if you're reading this, and you used to read Teddy Bear in May, I must congratulate you. I can't fathom how you could still want to read it: but I love you. Officially. So thanks to Gamma Orionis and A Bittersweet Smile, this is back on again! I actually missed a few for the challenge I was originally doing this for, so I shall go back and do those ASAP. This is going to be updated A LOT more, so get ready! This was for WeasleySeeker's Flashback Competition, with the prompts "If you can dream it, you can do it," –Walt Disney and plethora. This was also for the prompt "acrid" for Gamma's OTP Boot Camp and the prompt A for A Bittersweet Smile's Alphabet Challenge because I just rule at combining!


	7. Stars

Stars

This is for AddictedtoSugarQuill's Summer Loving Competition with the prompt, "The stars in my eyes, well they twinkle when I see your face," Gamma's Orionis' OTP Boot Camp with the prompt breathless, and A Bittersweet Smile's Alphabet Challenge with the letter B. Enjoy!

"Okay, so let's begin," A fourteen year old Victoire led her best friend Teddy Lupin across the lawn of the Burrow. Although it was night, it was in the middle of summer, so the air was nice and warm, almost like a blanket. Teddy had made the mistake of telling Victoire he fancied a girl, and so she obviously had taken it upon herself to give him lessons.

"Vic, I don't think this is a good idea," Teddy protested. She glared at him.

"You should be glad of any help you can get," Victoire proclaimed, "Trust me Teddy, you'll need it."

"Alright," he said, knowing not to argue with Victoire once she had her mind set on anything.

"So, tell my about this girl," Victoire said.

"Well, she's beautiful and nice and smart and funny and…" Teddy listened but was interrupted by Victoire.

"I meant her name, you prat," she exclaimed.

"I'm not telling you that!" he protested. She huffed.

"Fine," she said bitterly, "See if I care."

"Does this mean no lessons?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course it doesn't!" she replied shocked, "I can't have this girl going out with you before you know the dos and don'ts!"

"So what are the dos and don'ts?" Teddy asked, genuinely curious.

"Which do you want to start with?" she asked.

"Don'ts," he said thoughtfully.

"Okay," she said, "_Don't _tell her she's weird, _don't _make a fool out of yourself, _don't _order for her, and please for the love of Merlin _don't _drop the chair you're trying to pull out for her!"

"That was one time!" Teddy protested.

"Nonetheless," Victoire continued, "There are others, but I just named a few."

"Can we move on to dos, now?" Teddy asked.

"_Do_ offer to take her coat, _do _tell her she looks nice, and _do _be romantic," Victoire replied.

"But, Vic," Teddy whined, "I'm not good at being romantic!" Victoire rolled her eyes.

"Well, that's obviously something we're going to have to fix," she said. Teddy groaned.

"Do we have to?" he asked but when she shot him another glare, he stopped talking.

"Here, pretend _I'm _your mystery girl," she said, "Try and be romantic."

"I…I like your hair?" Teddy offered. Victoire fell back onto the grass, laughing.

"That was horrible!" she said in between laughs.

"I couldn't think of anything better to say!" he replied, sounding offended.

"Repeat after me," she said.

"Repeat after me," he parroted back. She swatted at him.

"Really Teddy?" she sighed.

"Couldn't resist," he grinned and she shook her head.

"The stars in my eyes," she started.

"Wait, I don't have stars in my eyes!" he protested.

"We're being _romantic _here," she explained, "And people in love never make sense. Just look at Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny. Or Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione."

"Okay," he said.

"The stars in my eyes," she started again.

"The stars in my eyes," he repeated.

"Well, the twinkle when I see your face," she continued.

"Well, the twinkle when I see your face," he finished and looked at her. They were silent for a moment, staring at each other. He was breathless: speechless. In a good way of course.

"Teddy! Victoire! Where in ze 'ave you two gone? We are leaving now! Come back to the 'ouse!" Fleur called.

"Coming, Maman," Victoire shouted back, "Race you?" she said to Teddy.

"You're on!" he replied. Now he was really going to be breathless.


End file.
